Hearts of Hyrule
by DevilNinjaXIII
Summary: 'Is this the form you choose' the voice asked, and he nodded his head. Suddenly, the sword and shield appeared in his hands along with the staff strapped to his back, 'You have gained the power to fight. Use this power to protect yourself and others.' A new hero, a new legend.


Author's Note: This is NOT set in any timeline of the Hyrule Historia, though there will be several allusions to the different timelines. Also may include characters from other Nintendo and Square Enix series.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The Legend of Zelda.

**Hearts of Hyrule**

**Prologue: Station of Awakening**

He was falling. That much he was sure of. He didn't know where he was falling from, or what he was falling into. He supposed he should've been scared, but he felt strangely calm. He opened his eyes to see what appeared to be a platform made of stain glass. The picture in the glass depicted himself with his eyes close like he was sleeping, wearing a green tunic and hat, white tights, brown boots, and carrying a sword and shield.

He landed on the platform just as three pedestals rose from it. It was at that moment, a voice spoke in his head, _'Power sleeps within you, if you give it form, it will give you strength. Choose wisely.'_ As the voice spoke, a sword, a staff, and a shield appeared over the pedestals. Deciding to go along with it, he walked up to the first pedestal.

He picked up the sword and held it as the voice spoke again,_ 'Power of the Warrior, invincible courage; a sword of terrible destruction.'_ He looked at the sword for a few moments before putting it back. He then went to the next pedestal and picked up the staff, _'Power of the Mystic, inner strength, a staff of wonder and ruin.'_ Again, he looked at the staff before putting it back and going to the shield, _'Power of the Guardian, kindness to aid friends, a shield to repel all.'_

He wasn't sure which to choose, the sword was probably the best choice, but the staff sounded cool too. The shield would come in handy as well, especially in conjunction with the sword, but could he only take one? He looked up to the dark sky, or what he assumed to be the sky, and asked a question to the disembodied voice.

"Could I take all of them?" he asked the voice. For a moment he heard no reply, but then the shield vanished in a flash of light, and was replaced with the staff, which vanished as well, replaced by the sword which too vanished. _'Is this the form you choose?'_ the voice asked, and he nodded his head.

The pedestals sank into the floor, and several steps made of stain glass appeared. He climbed the steps and found to another platform, this time with two images of himself lying opposite him, one clearly older than the other, and both holding an ocarina to their lips, as several masks surrounded them.

Suddenly, the sword and shield appeared in his hands along with the staff strapped to his back, _'You have gained the power to fight. Use this power to protect yourself and others.'_

As the voice spoke, several inky black creatures rose from the ground. He got into a battle stance as the creatures rushed him. In a flash, he felled the nearest creature with his sword, before blocking a blow from another with his shield. He slashed another creature and it disbursed into dust. More steps appeared leading to another platform this time with it showed an older version of him self opposite a wolf, with a strange imp-like creature. Suddenly, more creatures appeared and began attacking him from all sides.

_'Use the staff,'_ the voice said, and he quickly put his sword and shield away and grabbed his staff. The staff began to feel hot and he swung it at the creatures, shooting out blasts of fire. The creatures were pushed back by the flames, so he quickly rushed at them, switching back to his sword and shield.

Once they were all gone, the platform shattered and he fell into a dark void. As he fell, he saw another platform below him. This time it showed what appeared to be a smaller version of himself with large eyes, along with a boat and an hourglass. He found a door awaiting him and opened it to reveal a light, glowing brighter and brighter, forcing him to shield his eyes.

When he could see again he found himself in the forest just outside his village, and looked around to see three people standing around him, his sister Aryll, his mother Medilia, and his grandfather Smith. He was used to seeing his grandfather and sister in the forest, but his mother never left the village, especially not to go into the forest. Seeing his family all here made him think they weren't really there, or maybe this wasn't really the forest outside his village.

He walked up to his sister and she asked him a question, "What's most important to you?" The question caught him off guard, but he answered honestly, "My family." After he answered, Aryll disappeared.

Realizing it was part of this…'trial' or something, he went to his grandfather, "What are you so afraid of?" and he stopped to think, what _was_ it that he was afraid of? "Being different," he answered in realization and his grandfather disappeared. "What do you want out of life?" his mother asked him as he approached her, "To be strong." And his mother disappeared, and the voice spoke to him again.

_'You value your family, you're afraid of being different; you want to be strong. Your adventure begins at dawn as long as the sun is shining your journey will be a pleasant one.'_

He suddenly was standing on another platform, this one showed the smaller version of himself again, only wearing an engineers outfit sitting in a train. He looked around to find more steps and climbed them to another platform that showed him in four places. The creatures from before appeared again and he drew his sword as he charged them.

After they were gone, a treasure chest appeared and he opened it to find a bow and a quiver of arrows. He picked them up and saw more steps appearing leading to a platform high above him, near a bright light. He climbed the steps to a platform that depicted himself again, much older and opposite a strange blue creature.

_'As you draw closer to the light,'_ the voice said as he stood in the middle of the platform,_ 'your shadow grows in power.'_ He looked around to see an insanely tall creature, with large muscles and a heart-shaped hole in his torso, looking dead at him.

The creature raised its fist and threw a punch at him. He quickly dodged out of the way and struck his sword into its knuckle. The creature tried to punch him again, but he dodged the fist as it collided with the floor, spawning several of the smaller creatures from before. He switched to his staff and sent out multiple blasts of fire, scorching as many creatures as he could.

The giant creature stood up again and looked at him. How was he going to defeat this giant? Then he noticed the giant's wide eyes, and remembering his bow, switched to it with an arrow ready. As he did so the giant began to kneel down with its arm outstretched towards him, and he released the arrow before it could grab him.

The arrow sunk deep into the giant's eye and it staggered in pain, as he ready another arrow. After firing the second arrow into its other eye, he climbed onto the giant's body, to its head, pulled out his sword and sunk it deep into the giants face. The giant staggered backward and he jumped off as it fell to the ground.

The giant began to dissolve into a swirl of darkness which seemed to be eating away at the platform. He tried to run, but the steps that led him there were gone and there were no more leading away from the platform, he was trapped. The darkness began to surround him as the voice called out to him again.

_'But don't give up,_ _and don't be afraid, for you hold the greatest weapon of them all!'_

**And let's stop the story here. Don't forget to R see ya next time!**


End file.
